The code designation of the heater is L-2RT-L-RT:C (L--reflecting section of a mirror, R--refracting section of a component lens, T--transmitting section of a component lens, and C--concentrating stage lens). A beam passing through the heater is transmitted and refracted (RT), reflected (L), transmitted and refracted twice more (2RT), and reflected again (L).
Prior art includes two inventions featuring containers of heat-absorbing liquid (water) which is heated by absorption of direct solar radiation, as follows;
1. Solar Radiation Unit, U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,223, Sept. 26, 1978, by Vasilantone. A hemispheric glass dome concentrates direct sunlight into a water reservoir in which domestic water circulates through a coil. PA0 2. Stable Density Stratification Solar Pond, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,332, Apr. 23, 1985, by Lansing. Direct solar radiation is absorbed by a body of water to which dye has been added to render the water opaque to the transmission of light. The heat is transferred to domestic water circulating through a coil submerged in the opaque water.
Concurrent art includes the Conical Diffused-Sunlight Solar Panel, Ser. No. 762,896, filed Aug. 6, 1985, by this inventor. This panel has a convex conical lens which is similar to the lens of the Solar Hot-Water Heater. The lens of the panel is mounted in a horizontal position so as to emit a concentrated beam in the horizontal plane, whereas the lens of the hot-water heater is inclined 28.degree. from vertical so as to emit a concentrated divergent conical beam.
Concurrent art includes also the Circular Conical Beam Concentrator 2RT:C, Ser. No. 654,297, filed Sept. 25, 1984, now abandoned, by this inventor. This concentrator is identical to the one featured in the Solar Hot-Water Heater. The concentrators have an outer annular component lens with a cylindrical section which receives a convergent lateral beam and an inner component lens with two concave conical sections which emit a concentrated convergent lateral beam.